


Shower gel

by vvlnerasanentvr (SayoShiona)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayoShiona/pseuds/vvlnerasanentvr
Summary: Harry comes back from grocery shopping and bought something he needs help with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m currently working on my first Drarry fic (half way through, yeai) so my head is full of these little love birds at the moment. Then this pic appeared on my tumblr dash and I immediately thought of them. Enjoy the little "drabble"-thingy!
> 
> [Find it on tumblr!](http://vvlnerasanentvr.tumblr.com/post/150091853970/shower-gel)

 

Harry was pretty sure that this was the best idea he ever had. It was kind of childish, but it'd be funny nonetheless. With the big plastic bottle in his hands placed behind his back, he walked into their living room where Draco was sprawled on the couch, reading a book and drinking some tea. It cost him all his strength not to grin. No, he had to stay stern. Draco should think, he really needed his help with something.  
„Baby?“, he spoke to the sitting man while he slowly rounded the couch.  
„Mh?“, was the hummed answer. Draco went on reading his book.  
„I- um. I need your help“, Harry started and almost lost it when he saw how Draco raised his brow in skepticism.  
„'th what? Did you blow up our potions lab – again...?“ His eyes still lingered on the page. Harry could here the anger under the tone of disinterest in his voice. If he would have had blown up their lab again... he'd be in big trouble. Lucky for the both of them, that the lab wasn't Harry's problem.  
„Well... There's- um, something I quiet don't know how to- use. And- I hoped you'd help me with it?“ He took a quick deep breath and placed the bottle on the coffee table.  
Draco looked up from the book for a second, sighed annoyed when he saw the bottle and continued reading. „That's shower gel, _Potter_. I'm pretty sure you bloody know how to use this.“  
Yeah. Sure he did! But.. „No. No, I certainly don't“, Harry said with a small grin on his lips. He reached for the lid and turned the bottle so Draco could read what was written on its back.  
„You're kidding, right?“ Draco slammed his book shut and sat up. Their eyes locked for a short moment and Harry pushed the shower gel further Draco's way. With another deep sigh the man looked down, grabbed the bottle and read the label.

_**How to use** : If you really don't know how, then we suggest you find someone you really like and invite them into the shower with you to demonstrate._

Draco's shoulders began to shake and shortly after he laughed out loud, throwing his head back. He reached for the tanned hand that was held his way and let Harry help him to get up. Still chuckling he planted a kiss on Harry's lips. „Yeah, I think I can help you out, love.“  
„Good“, Harry answered smiling and pulled him to their bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write a (smutty) second part for when they get to the bathroom. Let's see what my inspiration leaves in my head.


End file.
